onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hajrudin
Pirate Mercenary Heildion? Is this guy supposed to be that guy mentioned by Vice Admiral Maynard in the previous chapter? Just like spelt differently? Reeves92 (talk) 22:43, April 17, 2013 (UTC) yeah i think it is the same person Cpt.Canuck (talk) 22:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Luffy did use Haki Look at the picture closely, his arm is black Joekido (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Speculations. 18:42, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Lol, what speculations. It can be clearly seen. Or do you have another explanation about why is Luffy hand black all of a sudden? RapidX (talk) 18:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) no matter what you believe it is currently unproven so stop adding it to the pages-- 18:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand the issue here. The arm he punched him with is clearly black. We've established in the past that his arm turns black when he uses Buso Koka. What's the problem? 18:45, July 9, 2013 (UTC) His arm is clearly black Joekido (talk) 18:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) just wait for one of the admins to ok it then-- 18:48, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You people are just speculating. You cannot confirm that he used haki. And his arm isn't as black as it is when he uses haki. 18:50, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree, his fist and part of his forearm is black. But if not Haki then at very least he did use Jet Pistol. There was steam coming from his arm in the previous page. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 18:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) right now whether it is or isnt haki does not matter, we have to wait because DP has undone rapid's edits on the belief that it isnt haki, so first he must be convinced before it goes on the page-- 18:55, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter what we believe. What matters is that it wasn't confirmed. Speculations don't belong to articles. 18:57, July 9, 2013 (UTC) LOOOL, sometimes I wonder if you guys are really stupid or you just like playing dumb... We have a fricking visual confirmation that it is Haki, I don't understand what are we even debating here when it's clear as day that he used Haki. Luffy is gonna use Haki more and more since we entered the NW, and Oda won't and can't say every time that he uses Haki that he used Haki. If we had for example an all Luffy battle chapter, he would have to write "OMG, he used Haki" a million times in just one chapter... RapidX (talk) 18:58, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Luffy is gonna use Haki more and more since we entered the NW" Dat speculation. 19:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) No it's not speculation! Stop being dumb! Many people back in APfourms knew it's Haki and they had a lot of more common sense then so look at the picture closly and stop being dumb Joekido (talk) 19:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I shall not. 19:06, July 9, 2013 (UTC) "Stop being dumb". hmmmmmmmm....... No. we need to wait for an admin's ok-- 19:07, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It's the majority, not the Admin, Canuck. WU out - 19:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) The majority say it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 19:09, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I count 3 who say it's speculation and 4 that say it's not as of now. Burningspidermonkey (talk) 19:11, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It was not confirmed, soooooo it's speculation. 19:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Check who undid everything also. So yeah majority say it is speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 19:13, July 9, 2013 (UTC) plz count again because i see more then 3 (hint:2 of them are admins)-- 19:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Luffy hand is clearly black = confirmation, not speculation... And a bunch of users on other forums say that it is Haki indeed, so yeah, majority says it is Haki, those few that say otherwise need some glasses. RapidX (talk) 19:16, July 9, 2013 (UTC) At the first picture it is more than obvious that he activated gear second.You can see the steam and you can also see his stance when he is about to use jet pistol (one hand drawn back in fist and the other extended forwards with palm open). On the last picture after the punch you can clearly see his hand is black almost up to his elbow, signature drawing of the busho koka hardening. There is no need to confirm the obvious verbally.Besides, since Luffy is supposed to be there undercover, don't expect him to name his attacks during the tournament.Vazelos3 (talk) 19:18, July 9, 2013 (UTC) :He isn't supposed to use his devil fruit either. 19:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) (X2 Edit Conflict)Stop reverting. If you can't understand how a wiki works, you will suffer the consequences. 19:19, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't see a forum thread about this anywhere. SeaTerror (talk) 19:20, July 9, 2013 (UTC) should i make one?-- 19:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) WTF Canuck... Anyways, why make such a big fuss about such a small case? To me, the whole discussion is next-to pointless. WU out - 19:23, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Wtf Canuck... We're discuccing the issue here. The dude said many people on forums that don't even exist claim that Luffy used haki and ST replied that no such forums exist. 19:26, July 9, 2013 (UTC) You don't see a forum thread about this anywhere because everyone everywhere knows that it is Haki, so there is no need to discuss something that is sooo obvious. But there is always some child here saying: "That is speculation..." because they obviously need to have a special letter written to them by Oda so that they can accept some facts. RapidX (talk) 19:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) http://uncyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Nobody_cares SeaTerror (talk) 19:27, July 9, 2013 (UTC) unless DP, Yata, MD or stff says its haki then we leave it off the page, as for the forum thing i thought it was funny i didnt think it would be taking seriously-- 19:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with WU this argument is just insignificant. 19:30, July 9, 2013 (UTC) No Canuck. It doesn't matter what the admins think. What matters is what the community thinks. 19:31, July 9, 2013 (UTC) What ST and Pao said. Also, Canuck, Admins do not have the "last say" in cases like these. We decide upon the majority. WU out - 19:35, July 9, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter what anyone thinks. The only thing that matters are facts. And the fact here that Luffy used Haki is cristal clear. I don't know why are we even debating this. And none of the admins gave their oppinion on this. DP closed Hajrudin's page before I posted the picture of Luffy's Haki hardened arm. RapidX (talk) 19:41, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Fact=you can't prove he used haki. 19:43, July 9, 2013 (UTC) ROFL, fact = it was proved already with the picture... RapidX (talk) 19:46, July 9, 2013 (UTC)